the lost facu
by Meko90
Summary: A Boy gets sucked into a world where myths and legends are real
1. Chapter 1

****ATTENTION READERS:**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"Someone, please help me!" cried a high school boy of seventeen. Running from strangers dressed in black hooded cloaks, the boy took a shortcut home but came to a halt as he made it onto his street.

At his house, there were more of them strangers and they were talking to his parents.

'Why is this happening?' the boy had no idea why they were after him. A snap of a twig alerted the boy and he looked behind him slowly. His pursuers were right behind him, giving no signs of exhaustion.

"Westly!" the boy snapped his head right back around and saw his mother running towards him. Before he could move, the strangers grab hold of him, covering his mouth.

There was a loud bang and blood went flying everywhere, some of it went in westly s face. He screamed as he watched his mother fall. Another shot went off and his father too fell.

**Plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chris

'Westly!' mother cried.

"Mother!" Westly woke with a start and started to cry. There was movements and whispering in the dark. Westly knew he was not alone, blinking back the tears he surveyed his surroundings.

'Where am I?' he wondered

'You new?' said a voice behind him making him jump. A light barely bright enough to see with came into view. The one holding the light was another boy around westly s age. The boy was average in height, slightly built, and thin around the middle. Westly looked up at the boys face and his eyes widen. The boy s eyes were deep blue like the ocean depths, thin lips, and brows perfectly straight; the hair was the main surprise. The boy took a step closer and knelt down in front of westly. With the help of the light westly could see the actual color of the boy s hair. The color was pure white.

"Hey boy, are you new here?" he asked speaking westly language.

"Yes where am I?"He replied still feeling the drug. 'How much did they give me...is this date rape drug?'

"Where do you think...? Say, why you staring?" the boy grinned showing perfect straight teeth.

"Oh! I, I wasn t staring..." Westly looked away embarrassed.

"Yes you were, because your face is red...like what you see?" the boy teased, "You re quite beautiful yourself..."

"Yes! I mean...um well..." Westly was lost for words as the boy leaned in closer setting the only available light down next to him. Westly could feel the boy s hot breath against his lips. Westly scooted back slowly since he had no clue as to where he was or why he was here for that matter. Trying to escape came to an end as westly found himself backed up against the wall or wood from the feel of it. The boy smiled and closed the distance between them.

"My name is Chris, but you can call me Lucifer." he whispered against westly s lips.

'Lucifer...isn't that the name of the devil? Westly said softly as he stared into Chris s eyes. Westly blinked and was about to say something when Chris took his breath away with a kiss.

Westly was shocked and tried to push away but Chris pulled those hands away pining them against the wooden wall. Out of the corner of his right eye westly saw movement coming towards them but before he could make them out he felt a hand warm and soft sliding up under his shirt gently tracing. Chris pulled away from westly and studied him. Unable to comprehend, westly looked away biting his bottom lip.

"You enjoyed that?" Chris softly asked watching westly s expression. Westly wasn t going to openly admit that he in fact did enjoy it or that he was aroused from it.

'It s the drug...' westly blushed.

Chris liked the answer he saw on the boy s face and leaned back with a sly smile. Westly looked Chris in the eye and tried very hard to keep eye contact. Chris got up and reached out, pulling westly by the collar of his navy blue t-shirt and held him tightly against him.  
"Am I that good?"

Chris kissed him again this time using his tongue. Westly couldn t help it but to want more. Wrapping his arms around Chris s neck westly surprised Chris when he pressed the back of Chris s head so that they could kiss more deeply. Chris lifted westly and carried him over to a clear spot covered in sheets of multi colors without breaking the kiss. Westly felt himself grow hard and his body felt hot. Chris felt him grow hard when he carried him and started to undress him slowly. Westly s eyes were glazed over as Chris removed his t-shirt and started kissing his chest.  
This is torture! Westly s mind screamed. Chris lick at one nipple then suckled on it hard. Westly cried out and arched his back as Chris went to the other nipple. Chris reached down and rubbed his palm against westly s erection. Removing the shorts Chris studied westly s naked form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heated Moment

Westly felt shy under Chris s observing gazes and blinked as Chris flicked his already hard cock. 'This will be my first time with a guy...' westly thought.

"You re pretty big, boy..." Chris purred and smiled, But I m bigger..."

"It's Westly..." he breathed as Chris flicked his cock again.

"Westly, you've never really been with a guy before?" Chris kissed westly again before he could make a counter statement. Westly turned his head breaking off the kiss and took a deep breath. Chris rose up and grab a hold of westly s legs and spread them wide. Removing the ragged garments, Chris, with his erect and ready cock pressed himself against the opening. Westly jumped and tried to push Chris away but Chris just placed westly s hands above his head and held them there.

"Don t struggle West, it ll hurt less if you don t struggle." pressing himself further in.

"Easy for you to say... "Westly resumed struggling but stopped as he realized that Chris was inside of him.

'What...' Westly looked up at Chris who stared back and notice something passed behind those eyes. Letting go of his wrist Chris held westly s legs opened, wide enough so he could have a very good view of the hole that he penetrated. Chris looked at westly and his eyes widen. He never paid much attention to those eyes but now he was surprised to find them beautiful. They resembled the starless night with white rings around the deep color of the cornea that were like the endless void of darkness. Chris knew this boy wasn't human.

"Could he be a dragon hatchling? Hell's balls!" Chris mumbled cursing himself.

"What?" Westly asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Nothing..." pushing westly back down. Chris pulled out a little then went back in fast and hard. Westly cried out in pain and tried to make him stop. Chris thrusted harder until his own voice drowned out westly s plea.

"Told you..." Chris growled.

"It hurts..." Westly gasped.

"That s because you were a virgin, west." Chris pointed out.

"Maybe a little foreplay would've help. It hurts..."Westly cried out. With every thrust, Chris's eyes start glowing and westly could hardly comprehend. Chris thrusting picked up speed and Westly arched his back trying to hold in the moan that would be his undoing. Chris leaned down and suckled on westly s nipples slowing his thrusting. that made Westly release his concealed moan.

"More..."he whispered. Chris looked up and chuckled.

"Hold onto me then." Westly wrapped his arms around his neck and held on as Chris pressed deeper into him. Giggles were everywhere but westly ignored them. Chris began to move slowly at first then went faster. Westly cried out and clawed Chris s back making him hiss. The tempo of the thrusting went up another level and they were both gasping and moaning non-stop. Chris stopped and rose up into a sitting position bringing westly along to sit on top of him.

'He has to be a dragon hatchling...' "You re so good; your body is sucking me in...I love it!" Chris whispered gently against Westly s lips. Westly went to Chris s left earlobe and nipped it. Chris gasped and made Westly ride him hard. Over and over again going faster and faster. Westly held on as he felt his passion build and felt Chris's cock swell as well.

"I'm gonna cum..." Chris grunted and westly whispered again.  
"Then cum, cum inside me..." he pleads innocently. Chris mumbled a few curse and held westly close as he released it all, westly released his as well. Exhausted and sleepy they laid down on the sheets in each others arms. Westly took a deep breath then looked up at Chris.

"Where am I?" Westly inquired.

"Your in a slave pen...we re slaves to be auctioned off soon...sex slaves to be exact." he replied and fell asleep. Westly s mind was in total chaos as he thought about what Chris said. Another ten minutes pass and westly was soon fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Number 7659 & 7660 

Westly dreamt the day he was kidnapped by those strange black-hooded cloaked strangers. He also had a vague feeling that he ll meet up with them again someday. He also dreamt the event that transpired after he was kidnapped.  
'Lucifer, he knew where we were then why didn't t he tell me sooner, was it because I'll try to escape or that there's no where else to go after you've escaped?' Westly was awake by the time Chris Lucifer even got up. Stretching, Westly heard noises and he froze trying to listen and identify the voices.

A little stream of light came from the hole in the wall. Chris woke up and stretched rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Westly notice that the slave pen has gotten brighter. So now he could see who else occupied the pen. The pen wasn't like any pen westly had imagine but it looked like a bedroom with out the furniture, only blankets, throw pillows and sheets. Westly notice that the pen held other slaves, male-wise some around westly s age while others were slightly younger, they woke up too and look over at westly.

They stared for a minute then flocked over to him wanting to touch him and talking at the same time.  
Westly couldn't t begin how many they were but he guessed it was over thirty-five. They talked excitedly and started to pick on each other; westly didn't t understand what was said but their appearance were way different from human. They had big eyes like a fish and slender appearances like elves. Each hair color was different, going from blue, orange, pink, yellow, brown, black, red, green, lavender, and some mix.

"What? I don t understand." Westly said and the boys giggled.

"They find your accent cute." Chris said after waking up.

'They're strange creatures...what manner of creatures are they?' Westly looked up at Chris and thought how to put the question into a non-offensive manner.

"They're Golbians and Tholbians...Imps." Chris answered yawning, not bothering to explain any further.

"Really, then they're not humans?" Westly was puzzled and let his eyes roam around the room. It was a nice room almost too nice but westly didn t let the spectacular sight of the room get a hold of his mind. The walls were bare and plain, the ceiling painted like the blue sky with no clouds and no birds. Dropping his gaze westly spotted another slave sitting in the far corner of the room.  
He looked about the same age as westly with jet-black hair, leaned muscles, everything about him sculpted like some type of Greek God with eyes like the clouds. Chris followed westly s gaze and cleared his throat.

"That boy...well man actually, don t let his good looks fool you he's 20 already, his number, 7659 and mine is 7660...He was supposed to be auctioned off two no three Clulo ago..."

Clulo? what happened after that? "Westly was learning something new but he wasn't sure if he fully understands it all. 'Wait how old is Chris then?'

"No buyers would purchase him. They said they don t like how his eyes are..." Chris finished and went to the left side of the room and sat down. Westly got up and stretched receiving yelps like happy pups from the boys. Stretching westly took a step forward then stumbled a bit. The boys moved aside less westly fell on them. One of them came forward baring a bucket of fresh clear water. Westly took it when the boy offered it and looked in it for in his reflection he saw how much he had change.

'I've change...in one night?' Letting out a sigh westly took two gulps then raised it above his head and tilt it a little.

"West, what are you doing?" Chris asked sounding amused. Westly just smiled and closed his eyes as the water which felt like ice splashed on him like a Niagara Falls. Looking up westly opened his mouth as the remaining droplets of water came sliding out. The boys started laughing with joy and circled him. Number 7659 looked up at the sound of the commotion and stared amusingly at westly. Catching his stare westly smiled and waved at him. Number 7659 looked away quickly hiding his embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Master Jiz: part one

Westly stepped out of the circle and approached Number 7659 calmly.

"West, I'll keep my distance from him...he s a real beast." Chris warned his voice thick with jealousy. Chris already tried to seduce that slave but instead that slave seduced him.

"Oh and like you're one to talk..." snapped westly. Chris swore under his breath and glared at Number 7659. Number 7659 didn't flinched from the glare Chris gave him but watched Westly approach him. Westly didn't think he was a real beast more like a lonely man with no one to talk to. Number 7659 shifted a bit and reached out with his slender hands as if to receive westly. The Golbians and Tholbians gasped and started to call him back after Chris told them his name.

Westly looked over his shoulder at Chris and the boys then looked back at Number 7659. Westly closed the distance and hugged Number 7659 who hugged back rather fiercely as if not wanting to let go.  
"My prince...you ve come back..." The next thing westly knew he was on his back staring up at Number 7659 who looked down at him. Westly felt his erection and blushed turning his head away.

Number 7659 started kissing his neck while pressing himself into westly s naked form making it so that he can't escape his fierce embrace. Westly looked Number 7659 in the eye trying to figure out what he was up to. Number 7659 s eyes told it all. He wanted westly more fiercely than Chris, westly kissed him back. Before Chris could say a word, the door to the slave pen busted opened revealing a big bulking man.

The boys hurried and hid themselves leaving Chris, Westly, and Number 7659. The big man stood about 7" feet, hair cut short close to the skull, bushy beard and moustache, round at the waist, eyes dark brown; one could say he was human but had ears like a rabbit. He stood in the door way scanning the room and took a big whiff.

"So you boys were playing huh? No matter, you..." the big man said to Number 7659 who was holding westly in a tight embrace.

"It s time to go." Number 7659 paled as he stared at the big man. Westly saw fear in his eyes and notice that he was able to move. Slipping out from under him westly stood up with hands on hips glaring at the big man.

"He isn't going anywhere!" Westly knew it was stupid to pick a fight but he didn't like what he saw. The big man turns his gaze onto westly naked form.

"Ah, so you re the new mutt? And if I don t let him stay what you ll bite my hand off." the big man laughed then turned towards Chris.

"Don t you dare make a move boy or I ll have HIM come." again he laughed and shoved westly away from him. Westly fell with a thump and winced as the pain started throbbing through his body.

"Did you hear me? I said its time." the big man reached out with his massive left hand and grab a hold of Number 7659's hair. Westly didn't t think but got back up and attack the massive hand biting down hard as his jaw would allow. The big man howled in pain and tried to shake westly off only to growl as he felt the teeth pierce his skin.

"Damn Mutt!" the big man let go of Number 7659's hair and concentrated on getting westly off of him. Chris yelled his name and came running. The big man saw Chris coming and laughed. Westly's jaws were starting to hurt and losing its grip. The big man used his other massive hand and back-handed westly away from him with enough force to leave he dazed. The big man checked his left hand and growled in pure anger.

"Every new wild animal needs to be tamed! the big man left slamming the door behind him. The boys came out of their hiding place and gathered around the three.

"I don t know what you just did was brave or just plain stupid."

"Both, you alright Number 7659?" Asked westly, looking worried.

"It s Wayne, and yes, I'm fine thanks to you." Angry voices came from behind the door and a gruff voice was the loudest.

"Shit..." Wayne stated the obvious and like it was a signal the door to the room banged open again and once more the other boys went into hiding.

"So which one did it?" spoke a gentle and alluring voice that westly found relaxing.

"That damn brat!" the gruff voice said. With support westly was able to sit up focusing his eyes on the figures in the doorway. The big man stepped in and glared at westly who in turn glared back. Another man step up next to the first and just the sight of him were breathtaking.

'He looks like Chris, except for the hair' westly looked up at Chris and he felt him tense.

"Which one, point him out for me." The big man grinned and pointed a big hairy finger at westly.

"He did, Number 7661!"

"I see, take him to the Taming Room." And then he was gone.

You've heard him guys, take him! The big man smirked.

"Westly!" Chris got up and took a step but stop when westly gave him a pleading look. Two bulky guys came in carrying a collar and chains. Chris and Wayne paled as westly was led away. The door shut behind them and then all was quiet except for Chris s roar of frustration and poundings on the door.

Hours passed as they waited for westly to return. The other boys started humming a tune called Return To Me and Chris started to hum it too while he paced back and forth in the room.  
They heard an ear-splitting scream and Chris stopped pacing and looked to the door. Wayne got up and clasped a hand on Chris s shoulder.

"Chris, calm down." He said firmly.

~I've failed you...My Dragon king...~

~You've not failed me yet...~ came the reply.

"How can I calm down when I heard westly scream?" Chris yelled which followed by a stream of curses to make the devil moan in ecstasy. Another five hours passed and finally the door opened and the two bulky fellows came in dragging westly s ruined body and toss him to the boys.  
He was a tough mutt holding out like that I respect that, but we finally manage to break his mind a little. They said and left. Chris hurried to westly s side and held him in his arms tightly calling his name softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Master Jiz: Part 2

Two months went by and still westly didn't t speak. Chris was at a loss and Wayne couldn't t come up with anything. The slave pen seemed empty as the other boys were auctioned off one by one. Chris, Wayne, and westly sat there quietly.

"Damn it, why won t you speak? They couldn't t have broken that much of ya!" Chris looked at westly who stared back tears welling up. Chris couldn't t stand it seeing his Westly in this state of a helpless child anymore. Taking him into his arms Chris rocked him murmuring soft words of comfort to soothe westly s pain.

The door to the slave pen opened and the man who had taken westly into the taming room stepped in and Chris hissed. Jiz. the man name Jiz looked at Chris with a smile of triumph then looked at westly.

"Number 7661 ready to go?" Jiz smirked and held out a slender hand. Westly shivered making Chris hold on tighter.

"He isn't going back to that room, Jiz I won t allow it!" again westly shivers at the mere mention of that particular room. Wayne saw westly shiver and stood up ready to defend them.  
"Step aside Number 7659, Number 7661 is to be sold, and we have a buyer." Jiz smirked again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Brothers

Chris held westly tighter against him while glaring up at the man called Jiz.  
Move away from him Little brother everything seemed to stop moving. Westly and Wayne stared at Chris in shock.

"No, I will never hand him over to you!" Chris shouted at his older twin. Westly felt himself wiggle free of Chris s embrace and stood up facing Chris and Wayne. Jiz still had his hand out in offer and westly turned around to take the hand.

"No!" Wayne yelled charging at Jiz. Jiz just smiled and flicked his wrist making westly move in front of him. Wayne stop in his tracks and hesitated whether to keep charging. Behind him Chris took off in a mad rush. Jiz simply flicked his other wrist to the right and sent Chris flying to the right side of the wall. Getting right back up Chris curse his brother deeply.

"What the hell are you guys?" Wayne was still hesitating whether to move or end up like Chris.

"We're twin Demons, wonderful isn't it?" Jiz raised his voice to a playful tone. Wayne simply looks from Jiz to Chris.

Turning his attention back to Westly, he made him move towards him. Westly struggled to regain control over his body but let out a whimper when he couldn't t manage.  
Chris stood up straight and tall then his body took on a transformation. His hair stayed white, a pair of silky-webbed wings came out of his back, and his eyes became piercing blue, and whip like tail appeared attached his perfectly built body.

"Let him go now Jiz!" Chris growled his voice deepening due to his transformation.  
"Oh scary, if you want to have a go then wait til I come back ok?" Wayne recovered and took a step towards Jiz. Westly thought about relaxing his nerves to make Jiz lose his control he only succeed in making Jiz have full access to his body movement. Jiz looked at westly and grinned.

"Come my stubborn one, its time to go." he purred sweetly as he led westly out the door, westly started to whimper, "See you later little brother." Before the door shut westly felt tears welling up and he cried out using his will power to regain some control.

"Westly!" Chris changed back and fell to his knees, letting out an emotion he never felt before, loneliness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Preparations

They scrubbed him so hard that he couldn't t help but whimper in pain. His handlers gently dried him thanks to the order Jiz gave them. Jiz watched the process and grabbed himself as he recall the time he took the boy into the taming room.

"I heard you attack one of my men why?" Jiz purred.

"So!" Westly replied standing his ground glaring. Jiz studied him for a bit then signaled two heavy weight handlers over and order them to bind the boy s wrist. They held westly down as they struggle to bind his wrist. Westly, trying to fight the two handlers was getting exhausted. One handler presses his weight on westly s back and westly stopped fighting. Jiz laughed a little at the whole scene and waited. Jiz ordered the guards to bind the boy s wrists. They complied.  
Jiz stepped forward only three inches from westly. Jiz removed his robes and let it fall to his feet. Jiz studied westly and snapped his fingers; a bed appeared behind westly. Jiz motion westly to lie down but he sternly refused.  
"What are you going to do?" , 'Dumb question.' He thought then the image of Chris cloud his vision. Chris who sat there crying calling out westly s name.

Westly's vision cleared and he looked up staring into the eyes that looked resembled Chris dark blue ones. Jiz simply put a finger on westly's chest and pushed westly onto the bed.  
A sharp crack near his ears awaken westly from his moment then screamed as he Jiz sat on him with an iron whip in one hand and a weird and oddly shaped object in the other. Getting a clear vision of the object westly screamed again louder. The scream was of a dragon hatchling.

"Let s begin training." Jiz purred putting the disfigured solid object into westly's anatomy. He knew Westly would love it but not with him though which made this taming session all the more sweeter.  
Jiz chuckled as he brought himself back from his thoughts. Yes, he enjoyed the boy far too much.

"Boss, we re done here."one of the handlers reported.

"Good, now is he dressed properly?" Jiz commanded his hired handlers.

"Yes sir!" they responded and marched out of the room but stayed near the door to act like escorts.

Jiz smiled and walked over to westly. Westly turned at the sound of his approach and at first Jiz thought he saw westly's eyes changed from human to a dragon, but he cast that aside as he examined the boy.

'His body tensed with rage...i know the difference between human rage and demons, but this rage feels like a dragon's...interesting.'

"Ready?" Westly began walking out the door with Jiz and the two handlers at his back. As they walked down the worn hallway they passed the Slave Pen which now only held Chris and Wayne. Pressing an ear to the door westly listened but heard no sound, not even a whisper. Confused he pushed opened the door and looked inside.

"Chris?" Westly whispered since that was all he could manage.

"Westly?" came a reply from the back of the room, standing up Chris slowly stepped out of the shadows crimson tears streaming down his beautiful face. Wayne was right next to Chris with a look of defeat on his face.

"Goodbye Chris, goodbye Wayne." Westly whispered again and was ushered away from the door by his two heavy weight handlers.


End file.
